By The Moon
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: Shizaya AU (Kitsune Izaya and Human Shizuo)- Two different beings, one destined meeting, a love that is blooming. Can both worlds accept their love or will they fall apart? (sorry for the lame summary xP)


**Hello! Another story again! Got this idea when I read about Japanese folklores and I'm just enchanted by the fox-spirits or Kitsunes and seeing that there are only few stories revolving in Kitsunes, I want to try writing in that theme XD**

**I know I should be working on my other fic but my head will probably grow wild if won't write it (inspiration got me~) XD (I might post its new chapter once I'm home; I forgot my other flash drive containing the ANLTWY fic at my apartment OTL)**

**Warnings: OOCness, typo and grammar errors (sorry English is not my language)**

**Disclaimer: If I own Durarara then Shizaya will be canon XD**

* * *

Prologue

Fullmoon.

A man runs into the dark and damp forest, footsteps heavy leaving a trail behind him. The man is so terrified, he can't breathe. Looking back to check if he had lost his pursuer, he rested at the back of a large tree. Panting, he checked one more time before his back slid to the tree's trunk and let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

A low malicious chuckle was heard. The man's body stiffened, fear returning to his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet glowing golden eyes. The frightened man pressed his back harder at the trunk, surprise in his features as he was surrounded by a thick mist giving him goosebumps. Mouth opened, ready to scream, he was a silenced by a hand over his throat.

"I placed a barrier so whatever you do, you can't escape from me." The predator's voice is smooth and silky but full of maliciousness and evil. One tail is revealed and the man's eyes grew wider.

"Kits-" the hand tightened its grip to the poor man's throat.

"Yes, that's what we are~ " The mysterious being stood up, his hands still on the man's, slamming him against the tree. "You are one lucky human to see one of us and to add to your luck, one of them is absolutely hungry too~" The mysterious man's form was revealed. Pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, dark raven locks crowning his head, glowing golden eyes, and fox's tails. A fox spirit. A beautiful and an elegant one.

"Kitsune-sama, please spare me! I have a family to live and they are waiting for me to return! Please!" the man pleaded between breathes; he's starting to lose oxygen. A cackle filled the air.

"Spare you? Hmmm, Let me think about it first," the kitsune placed his one hand on his chin in a thinking position, then smirked. "Sorry human, but you are going to be my prey tonight~!"

"Please! They'll be sad if I'm gone! I still have two children to grow!" he pleaded again only to be slammed again to the hard trunk.

"Selfish aren't we? You humans always ask for this and that which our Inari-sama gladly give you but what do we receive in return? You petty humans just destroy the forest and our shrines for your selfish desires but you still wish for more?! Heh, it's only fair for us to have something good in return, right?," he leaned closer to the man. "And that is your soul~"

The poor, innocent man's soul was taken by the kitsune through the kiss of death.

"Thanks for the food~" the fox-spirit threw the lifeless body, the thick mist disappearing with him and the skies cried for the second time that day.

* * *

"Izaya, looks like you are in a good mood tonight," a fellow Kitsune by the name of Kida commented, as they met halfway to their home.

"Aren't you too? How many souls did you take anyway?" the raven haired Kitsune by the name of Izaya, looked at his delicate fingers.

"Not much. You?" Kida looked at the moon who is slightly covered by the thick clouds.

"Well, only one brave soul ~" Izaya licked his lips. "I'm craving for more."

And the tale of the Kitsunes begin once more.

* * *

**So how is this? Good? Bad? XD You can state your comments through reviews~**

**If I get positive feedbacks then I might continue this story XD if not, I'm still going to continue posting it anyway XD**

**Till then, humans~**


End file.
